


jealousy

by imaginefics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, College Student Armin Arlert, F/M, Party, armin can rail me any day of the week, armin deserves better, college party, fucking at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefics/pseuds/imaginefics
Summary: your at a party and you see armin getting in an argument with his girlfriend so you decide to keep him company.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Reader, Armin Arlert/ Reader, Armin x Reader, armin arlert x reader
Kudos: 15





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> i was bored and the idea popped in my head :))

it was clear that the party wasn't ending anytime soon.

you were sitting on a big brown couch with a red solo cup in one hand and your phone in the other as you watched people dance and have a great time. you weren’t planning on attending but your best friend sasha dragged you out of your dorm. mikasa and hitch asked if you wanted to dance with them plenty of times but,you turned them down. you were going to tell sasha you were ready to leave but she was too busy making out with niccolo, right next to you.

as you scrolled through your phone you heard a loud commotion. when you looked by the kitchen area you saw your friend armin and his girlfriend annie arguing. her hands were moving like crazy, she was furious.

every time you saw them around campus, they were always arguing. you wondered if they even loved each other.

just as you were about to look away, annie took a cup that was on the countertop and splashed it on armins’ white polo, and stormed off. the people next to him started to laugh. he rolled his eyes and made his way to the stairs.

you got up.

“you alright?” you heard sasha say as she reached for your arm.

“yeah, just going to the bathroom” you smiled. “i’ll be back in a minute”.

“k,” she said as she returned her attention to her boyfriend.

you followed armin as he went upstairs. you pushed through the crowd until you finally reached the top. he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

when you reached the door, you gave it a light knock.

no answer.

you knocked again, louder this time.

“the doors locked for a reason you know,” he said in an angry tone.

“it’s y/n, open up” you rolled your eyes.

in a second, you see the door fly open.

“oh hey, what’s up?” armin said in a softer tone.

you stared at the huge stain on his shirt. “yeah that’s _not_ coming out” you laughed as you walked in.

“out of all the drinks, the one she threw just _had_ to be fruit punch,” he said as he continued to dab it with a paper towel.

you giggled as you hopped up on the sink.

“so why are you here?” he asked as he leaned against the wall. “not enjoying the party?”

“you looked upset so i wanted to make sure you were okay,” you said with a smile. “that’s all”

you hated the way annie treated him, but you would never confront her about it, all you would do is watch.

“how long have you guys been together anyways? you asked, tilting your head.

“uh two years, next month will make it three, why?” his eyebrow raised.

“are you guys happy?” you knew he was going to lie and say yes.

“yeah we fight some times but she’s not always like that”.

“really? because every time i see you two together, you both look frustrated as hell.

“not all the time,” he said, getting defensive.

“yeah okay” you laughed. “i’m surprised you guys are even together for that long and didn’t break up”

armin looked furious. he didn’t like the questions you were asking him and you knew it.

“what about you _y/n_?” he asked he got closer to you.

“what about me, _armin_?” you asked as you stared into his blue eyes.

“how’s your love life?” he asked. “since you're so interested in mine.”

that was a question you didn’t think he was going to ask. you didn’t have one, because the guy you like has a girl, and that girl is annie. you were jealous.

“it’s alright, i dated two guys so far and they sucked” you admitted. “that’s pretty much it”.

“bullshit” he laughed. “i know you dated more guys than that”.

“aw, it’s nice of you to think that but, that’s it,” you replied with a smile.

armin rested his two hands on the sink where you sat, caging you in. you were inches away from his face.

“so what’s your reason? why aren't you with anyone?” he asked as he looked into your eyes.

“because the guy i like is interested in someone else and can’t see how bad she treats him”.

armins’ face changed.

you moved his arm and hopped off the sink, making your way towards the door.

“y/n wait!” armin said as he held your shoulder, turning you around and backing you in the door. it was silent as you two looked at each other.

you then held his face and kissed him. you feel his hands slowly wrap around your waist pulling you closer. you then pulled back and laugh.

“i didn’t know you felt that way about me” armin smirked. before you could reply, his lips were back on you. he then moved to your neck, leaving wet kisses. you leaned the back of your head againstthe door, giving him more access to your neck.

“ _armin_ ” you moaned as you held his shoulder.

“what’s wrong? you okay?” he asked, looking worried.

“i want you to _fuck me… in here_ ,” you said as your hand went by his belt, tugging it.

his eyes widened.

“you want me to fuck you _here_?”

you nodded quickly. you wanted this. you wanted him. real bad.

his mouth was on you again as he tugged at his belt, loosening it fast. you smiled against his lips as you heard the noise. he then lifted you and pressed your back against the door, your legs quickly wrapped around him. he then took his hand and lifted your skirt and moved your panty aside.

“you're wet already?” he laughed as he circled your clit. you nodded as you moaned into his neck. he then pull down his boxers, held his hard cock and slowly entered you.

“ _fuck, armin_ ” your breath hitched as you slowly sunk on his length. you gripped on his shirt tightly as he slid out and thrusted back into you.

“ _fuck_ , you feel so _fucking_ good” he grunted as he kissed you roughly. you ran your fingers through his blonde hair, giving it a light tug. he dug his nails into your thighs as he pounded into you faster. “shit”

“ _armin_ , i’m gonna cum” you said breathlessly.

“come for me then”.

those words were all it took to send you over the edge. armin threw his head back as he gave one more powerful thrust. you let out a squeal as you felt your walls tighten around his cock. armin then pulled out of you and placed put you down. your legs felt like jelly as your juices drip down your thighs.

armin pulled up his pants and walked over to the sink, getting you napkins.

“thanks,” you said as he handed the napkins to you.

he nodded.

it was quiet again. you got nervous now, wondering if he thought this was all a mistake.

“do you regret...what just happened between us?” you asked as you threw away the napkins, not making eye contact with him.

“not at all”

you quickly turned to him, kinda shocked by his quick response. he was smiling, he looked happy.

“me either” you smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)  
> tumblr: imagineficss


End file.
